Madman and a Mother
by Insanity Dear
Summary: Aangs away, there's a psycho fire bender on the loose, and the only people available to fight aren't quite well enough for this. After having two children, Katara has to be out on the battlefield, along with Toph and her brother.


Aang had left a week ago, although reluctant to leave his new family, far off into the Fire Nation to deal with attempts at a possible terrorist attack.

That left Bumi, and Katara who had just had Kya a week ago. Sokka, persistent as he was, insisted to stick around Airbender Island just in case. Bumi was overjoyed by this, seeing his uncle Sokka as the greatest man who ever lived. Of course Sokka didn't mind this one bit.

Katara was a little weak and shaky, but claimed she could still walk around and at least make her own tea. Although, Sokka was stubborn and told her she should just stay in bed. He even insisted in taking care of little Kya for her. It was sweet, yes, but a little annoying.

It was almost as bad as when Bumi was born. Only then, Sokka and Aang were there.

Katara smiled as she looked down at her little girl, giggling and grabbing at her hair loopies. In the next room, she heard Sokka and Bumi playing with his toys, fake explosions and booms heard very clearly.

The water bender smiled. Ever since Sokka had taken up the role of the councilman, he wasn't quite...himself. He didn't joke around that much, which she admitted she missed. He was much more serious and professional, which seemed much out of character for him.

Katara snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the static of the radio come on. It was a pretty new invention, quite annoying to her.

Katara got up, setting Kya on the big, silk sheeted bed. She adjusted the knobs on the annoying machine, until the message became clear enough to understand.

_"Down at the community hall...bender...police on scene..."_ it mumbled, stupid static messing the reports up.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled. Her big brother appeared at the door almost immediately, Boomi still on his shoulders flying a wood plane. "Help me with this stupid thing"

"Why, might I ask?" asked Sokka as he kneeled down in front of it, his clever fingers adjusting the knobs expertly.

"Well it said police, I'm curious. Also, I'm sick of its noises." Katara informed, plucking Boomi off his uncles shoulders. The little boy threw the plane to the ground, then threw his fists into the air.

"And the Avatar takes down the enemy!" He rejoiced loudly. Katara rolled her eyes, then set him down on the bed next to Kya, who looked at her big brother skeptically.

_"Chief Beifong is on scene, with the rest of the police. They are holding off the criminals as the area is evacuated." _the announced said, and the siblings looked at each other at the word 'Beifong'.

"Toph?! Isn't she pregnant?!" Sokka blurted, dumbfounded. Katara nodded.

"She can't be serious can she?" Katara doubted. Suddenly, there was an ever small quiver of the ground beneath their feet. "I believe thats Toph then. Yup, she's serious. " Katara sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"We need to go help her!" Continued Katara, standing up, and fisting her hands.

"You mean I have to go" Sokka corrected, pushing her back to the bed with the kids. "Your to weak right now, and someone has to watch Boomi and Kya."

Katara stood up again. "We can ask the air acolytes. They'd be more than happy" complained Katara, crossing her arms. "Sokka, _I'm fine_. You'll need my help anyways."

The ground shook again, only more violently. Katara turned and picked up Kya, then took Boomi's hand. "We should go now" she said, then rushed out of the room.

Sokka opened his mouth to protest, paused, then sighed. Instead, he followed his sister, muttering "_stubborn women_" under his breath.

Of course, the Air Acolytes were happy to baby sit, gently taking Kya and Boomi over. And of course, the other women warned Katara not to stress herself to much, Sokka agreeing with them. This made Katara answer through gritted teeth and a plastic smile, before grabbing Sokka's hand.

She reached the shore of the Island, then waterbended her and her brother over the large bay towards Republic City with little effort. As they slid onto the shore, Katara ignored the scolding from Sokka.

Then the smell hit them. It was the smell of fire, burning wood and baking earth. The rumbles were stronger here, the first one nearly knocking them off their feet.

"Come on!" Katara instructed, and ran against the flow of fleeing people, occasionally glancing back to make Sokka hadn't been carried away.

Then they heard the sound of breaking buildings, and the sky flashed bright orange. Sokka drew out his blade, and Katara took some water from a nearby fountain.

They ran up the emptying street, to see Toph on an earth pillar, hair loose and bruises on her face. Her belly had a bulge, but it was mostly hidden by her metal armor.

In front of her, was a well built man with bloodshot eyes and greasy hair. Fire was coming from both his hands and feet, in strong streams as he matched Tophs height.

Toph tried to bend a streetlamp around him, the metal shrieking as it got bend quickly out of shape to encage the criminal. He instead laughed wildly and sent out a wave of fire, knocking Toph off her pillar and hurtling towards the ground.

Katara stepped forward, and surrounded the chief in a wave of water, setting her down gently. She marched over to her, with a frown set on her face.

"Toph, what do you think your doing?!" scolded Katara. Toph looked up at the sound of her voice, laughing a bit before coughing.

"Defending my city sugar queen" she croaked. Katara quickly glanced back as the other metal benders leapt up to attack he crazed fire bender. "You know...that guy reminds me of Zuko before he changed." she grinned.

"Great, she hit her head to hard" muttered Katara, dragging the police chief around to the back of a building. "Stay here Beifong!" Katara yelled, who only got a salute from the dazzled Toph, grinning stupidly.

Katara then joined Sokka, who was jumping up Tophs old pillars like steps to get a swing at the enemy. The water bender gathered another wave of water from the fancy, half destroyed marble fountain at the outside of the hall. She swirled the water around her, bringing her up face to face with the Firebended, who was easily dodging Sokka and the polices blows and shooting his own.

Katara let out a stream of raging water, despite her growing soreness. That caught his attention, and he smirked wickedly at her. "Ah, ! I was meaning to get to see you!" he chimed in a gruff voice.

Katara scowled down at him. "I suggest you leave _now_" she simply answered.

"Lets see if those kids wore you down, eh?" He laughed madly, then lashed out at her with three fire whips. Katara swirled up her own water whips, made of white rapid spinning water.

He furiously cut at swung at her, and Katara just managed to fight him off, turning the fire to steam. The steam filled the clearing before the Hall, and Katara took in heaving breaths as she looked back and forth.

A wave of fire exploded from what was like no where, and Katara dissolved the white hot flame as quick as she could. Another came seconds after, and she had to whirl around and make an ice barrier. Soon they kept coming, giving her no notice and had no pattern. Katara's arms started shaking, as she struggled to keep up, having to push herself. Soon she got tired of this, and expelled walls of water every direction, swallowing the steam and clearing her vision.

First she saw a soaking wet Sokka, his eyes wide. She quirked a brow, then rose them in understanding. She whipped around, just to see a fire ball mere inches from her.

It blew her back, and she slammed into a building wall, the cement cracking under her. She slid down it, burnt and very sore.

Sokka could of have steam shooting from his ears, as he saw his sister blasted into a wall. He threw his boomerang, and it slammed into the back of the crazy benders head.

He looked Sokka's way, and shot towards him. Sokka held a sword in one hand, and his club in the other. The bender got close enough, and Sokka leapt over, dodging a wall of flame and landing on his back. He tried to whack the club on his skull, but he found the bottoms of his shoes sizzling as the fire bender heated his skin.

So he jumped again, in front of the fire bender. He slashed his sword, which the man evaded. Sokka managed to at least cut open his arm, but soon he was knocked off his feet onto the ground.

The bender then shot a stream of fire down at Sokka, making him cry out in pain.

Katara looked up, a bit weary. She heard her brother, and as her vision focused, she gasped as she saw her brothers worsening condition.

She got up, stumbling. Concentrating, she bended her discarded water up into ice spears, then flung them at the ferocious Fire Bender.

He turned just in time, now pointing his flames at Katara. He melted her spears, grinning wildly, then surged forward at rocket like speed.

Katara met him head on, huge, sharp sword like ice on her hands. They clashed, Katara jabbing at him and making the ground around them icy and slippery.

The criminal managed to punch her in the gut with a heated fist, laughing all the while. Katara gulped down the pain and returned the blow, her fist connecting with his jaw and ice lacing down his body from that point.

He heated up his skin, cracked his jaw back into place, then smiled wickedly. Huge amounts of fire accumulated around his fists, and he swung mercilessly at her. Katara ducked and jumped, throwing wave after wave of whatever water she could find, resorting even to sewer water as he drove her farther into the city.

One of his fists got her in the rib cage, burning and popping skin, and knocking her off balance. Katara hadn't fought in a year and a half, because of her kids and pregnancy. Now she wished she at least practiced.

She rolled onto the ground, then got up quickly. She caught his fists in her now ice cold hands, sliding a bit under his strength. Katara made ice gather around her ankles and grounded her, as she struggled to push him back.

He did what she didn't expect, he took a deep breath and let out a roar of fire from his mouth, a technique she only saw used twice.

Katara stomped her foot, a wall of ice just barely holding off the flames. He saw an opening as she regained herself, and threw Katara to the ground.

She landed with a thud on her burnt side, biting her lip to stop from crying out. To her dismay he evaporated her water with his fire, as he walked over to her.

She started to get up, arms quivering like trees in wind. The bender knocked her over, and she rolled across the street from the force of his blow.

Luckily for her, she sensed a small source of water. Flicking her wrist, she brought boiling tea from a broken teapot on the sidewalk, and lashed it at the mans face.

Toph blinked her eyes open, clutching her head. She already felt a massive goose egg under her bangs forming. Frowning, she got up. Walking around the building, she saw her officers mostly burnt and tired, some helping Sokka up. Toph rushed over, and as she got closer, she could sense some of his wounds pulsing grossly.

They were nasty, and violent looking. They were all over his chest and arms, his hands scabby because of his sword.

But at least he was well enough to be ordering people around, apparently. As soon as he saw Toph, he pointed down a path of what looked like disaster, burnt walls and huge chunks of ice and shark icicles lining the path.

Toph nodded, then stomped the ground. She split pavement and packed dirt, before disappearing into the earth.

Katara was just barely on her feet, now going into defensive. She used a small amount of water from a nearby home, forming it and reforming it into shields and walls of ice as best she could, although still she was forced farther into the city.

Right when her wall was about to break under the pressure of the benders fire, Toph rose from the Earth like some reborn god, coming between fire and water.

She flung a huge wall of rock forward, forcing the firebender back. Toph sensed his footsteps as he stumble back, and flicked her foot sideways, creating another wall behind him. She rose her hands again, now this time two more thick walls slammed into position.

She clapped her hands together, enjoying the adrenaline, as she made the benders rock prison smaller. Catching her breath, she took a second to walk over to Katara.

Toph could feel the criminal blasting away at her rock, but decided it would hold him for long enough.

"You ok?" Toph asked, offering a hand.

"I'm fine, just a little scratched up"Katara said through gritted teeth. "You shouldn't be fighting, and you know that." Katara added. Toph scoffed.

"I'm only a month in. Also, your lying" Toph retorted. "You shouldn't be fighting right now"

Katara glared at Toph, knowing she couldn't see her but it was a natural reflex. "You to? Seriously? I'm perfectly fine!" She burst, frowning. Toph shrugged, then walked past her towards the fire bender.

Katara followed, and stopped beside her. "Hows your head?" she asked, her voice turned from angered to motherly in seconds.

"A little achey, but I'll survi-" Toph was cut off by an ear ringing explosion, and had to raise a barrier of rock so the flying projectiles of rock and fire wouldn't hurt the two.

It shook the earth, and made the sound of roaring fire dwarfed. Katara waved her arms around, bringing water from the pretty once pink flower beds outside a shop. It was a pity, but they would probably be scorched anyways.

Toph shot her wall forward, then made a pillar rise from the ground to lift her up. She stomped to see her surroundings, then broke off three huge boulders from her thick pillar.

She broke one boulder down into small pellets, and sent them in a flurry of rock towards the enemy.

Meanwhile Katara rode waves of her scraped up water, surrounding her body in an armor of ice before wrenching more liquid from another beautiful flower bed.

She rose besides Toph, forming her armored hands into long swords again, and making rings of water spin around her.

Toph managed to knock the man from the air onto the ground, and she jumped down from the pillar and flung two boulders towards the fire bender. He slowed them down, then easily dodged the rock.

The earth bender set her face to one of focus, as she planted her feet on the ground, and slowly brought her hands together.

Katara knew this move, and shot forward on a wave and froze the mans feet to the ground. As he started melting it, katara froze it again and advanced on him in her armor.

She took a slice at him, and he was just barely able to duck. Katara let a flood of water from her ice swords, surrounding the man like a rope as she tightened her grip on him.

Finally she heard earth shifting, and glanced away from her target to see the buildings on either side of them were slowly moving together, gradually picking up more and more speed.

Katara shot back, landing beside Toph. Soon the buildings came together, just as they saw the man _growling_ and spewing fire from his mouth.

They both took a breather, the floral scent of Kataras water entering their noses. Right now they were just past the center of the city, after pushing the bender back. Katara could sense the bay nearby, her fingers itching for the huge mass of water that was about a mile away.

The man broke down the walls holding him, looking angered. He breathed more fire, until the late afternoon sky seemed more red than blue. Then he pointed the huge amount of fire at the two benders, who were already in their fighting stances.

The madman curled his lips up into something between a smile or snarl, before stepping forward and swinging his arms forward, letting all the built up energy and fire towards them in one fluid motion...

**oO-Oo**

** Thanks for reading :3 sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't catch, please point them out, I'll fix em! So I was bored, and disappointed that we never really got to see much of older Katara, Toph, Sokka and Aang. Therefore, I sat down, blasted some music, and started writing!**

** Please review, I love reviews :D I'm going to do another chapter...but if you guys like it, maybe I'll make it into a little mini series.**

** Cya!**


End file.
